Gentle Bouquets
by animekraze
Summary: Sometimes life's just too fair. [NarutoxIno, NaruIno, etc.]


**Summary:** Sometimes life's too fair. NarutoxIno, NaruIno, InoNaru, NarIno, Narin, Inaro, whatever…

**I shouldn't be writing this. I have…three other challenges to complete. This is what happens when you read a really good NarutoxIno fic, read some more and then get friggin inspired. **

**Disclaimer: I have…gum…**

**_(N)_**

They bonded over one thing: an affinity for plants.

Ino loved flowers everything.

Naruto loved gardening (although a personal secret that he shared only with Ino).

Friends weren't surprised over their friendship. They both were thick-headed, loud and most of all: blonde. It was near perfect. Ino was like the female Naruto.

"How do you think this bouquet looks?"

"I think it needs more yellow."

"Eh? I think it looks fine."

"No, see, you're just an amateur, look, purple and yellow really brings each other out."

"Huh, you're right…"

Ino smiled, "As always."

"Yeah right," Naruto rolled his eyes, "Ramen…" he sang.

Ino flushed, "Sh-Shut up!"

"I saw you this morning."

"I'll kill you."

Life was swell. They took walks together, hung out, just like friends would do any day.

Then one day, Ino cried.

Crystal like tears swelled in her eyes and slowly slid down her cheeks, leaving behind a wet trail and slipped off the edge of her jaw. She sniffed, blew her nose, and wiped away those tears away, tilting her head up to keep those tears from falling anymore.

Life was just unfair.

Naruto was walking by, a grocery bag full of food, mostly ramen, and noticed Ino sitting on a bench, facing the woods. He stopped walking, wondering what in heaven's name she was doing. When she titled her head back, he could see the glistening of the sun reflecting off watery eyes.

Naruto walked over to Ino.

"Hey, Ino-pig," he used the same nickname that only close friends would ever use, "What's wrong…" his voice lowered, seeing her crying was weird, abnormal, just plain freaky.

"Nothing," Ino managed to croak, "Just nothing."

"Nothing means something," Naruto sat on the empty spot next to Ino, putting down his grocery bag next to the bench, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, softly, rubbing Ino's back like a good friend.

Ino titled her head back one last time as the tears finally stopped, "My heart hurts—NOT as in heartburn." She quickly added, knowing how dense the boy truly can become.

Naruto shut his mouth, clasping his hands together, "Ah…been there, done that…" he laughed gently. He looked down, a gentle smile on his face.

Naruto shoved his hands into his Jean's pockets and flipped his hair from his eyes.

Ino sighed, leaning against the back of the bench, "Maybe if I was different…"

"No," Naruto nearly yelled.

Ino nearly jumped, "Wh-Wha…" she stared at Naruto.

The spring wind was blowing Naruto's hair from his eyes. Hey, the boy had his moments.

Naruto closed his eyes, and then smiled, looking at Ino, "Ino is Ino, she is no one else. That's what makes Ino special."

Ino blushed. This moment, this very moment, was the first time she ever saw Naruto in this way. He seemed to glow as the sunlight beamed behind him. His smile was as sweet as ever and yet…she blinked and looked down.

Naruto stood up, scratching the back of his head, "Man, I forgot what I was doing just now…"

That was it. For most people, it would take days, weeks, months even years to get over a heart breaking moment. For the fortunate, they found their other half the moment they stop pining for a fake. Ino held her breath, watching Naruto running away, who just remembered what he was doing.

That was the moment, that golden moment.

The next day, when Naruto came to Ino's flower shop like every other day, she kissed him, gently, softly, leaning over the counter and onto his lips.

She noted how soft his lips were.

He noted how nice she smelled.

He returned the kiss the day after, the bouquet design they made together a few days before behind his back crushed in his nervous hands.

Life was so very fair. Maybe a little too fair.

**_(N)_**

**I somehow fell in love with this couple. I like the weirdest couples. **

**Just a short little one-shot on this particular couple. Trying to make things short and sweet. Maybe a bit too short, but yeah. **


End file.
